


inu atsume

by buxy



Series: Neko Atsume [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Im tired, M/M, Poor Josh, cliffhanger??????, doge, here you go fucker, i want death, i wrote this on my phone again Fight Me, kennedy wanted a part two, kit cat's, the sentences are v choppy, this is so bad, tyler is a Sneaky Snail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buxy/pseuds/buxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idek sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	inu atsume

**Author's Note:**

> neko atsume kept getting kudos and hits so i made a part two

Tyler giggled as he pushed open his roommates door. Josh was fast asleep, spooky curled into his chest. the grey kitten which he affectionately named Luna, under his arm, purring and the black and white cat curled at his feet. Tyler bit his tongue as he smiled, tip toeing to the side of Josh's bed. he set a puppy down on joshs bed who sprung free from his sleep and stepping to Josh who groaned and sat up, eyes shooting open. Tyler burst into a laughing fit as he watched Josh push himself off the bed, tangling him in sheets and falling to the floor. he rushed to the bathroom and scrubbed his hands, breathing quick and heavy. Tyler's smile faded as he followed. "what're you doing?"  
"I'm allergic, Tyler!" he says, looking up from the sink.  
"what? how did I not know that?"  
"you totally did. you must've."  
"Josh I--"  
"look!" he displayed his hand which was bright red from when the puppy licked him. "I'm gonna die! I'm dying, tyl-"  
"you're not dying you have a rash. we'll get you some medicine."  
"Tyler. we're not keeping this dog." he dried his hands, which stung, and pushed past Tyler into his room. he carefully scooped the kittens into their crate and gave them some food.  
"why not?"  
"I'm allergic! I dont want to be sick everyday. I get sick enough on tour, I don't need to be sick when we're home."  
"alright, I'll figure it out. I'm sorry."  
"its fine." Josh sighed, stripping the sheets off his bed to wash. 

\--

"Tyler! no!" his mother yelled, placing her glass of water on the table, her infamous hands-on-the-hips and a dark stare in her eyes. Tyler only got that look when he was homeschooled and instead of doing a 3-pointer shot, he would sneak in a lay up.  
he looked down at the puppy on the leash, sitting on his foot. "mom, cmon! it would be good. Jay is gonna go away for school soon and I can't keep him. you need a dog!"  
"why did you get him in the first place?"  
"I kinda got him to get back at Josh for getting kittens but I didn't know he was allergic."  
"we can't keep him ty." she sighed, her arms falling to her sides.  
"tyler, one on one, cmon." Jay said in a huff, opening the back door. Tyler rolled his eyes and walked out with the puppy.  
half way through the game, the door along the fence opened, Zack and Tatum walking through. the excited puppy ran from the porch over to the two and Tyler turned his head to notice Zack on the ground with the puppy and Tatum leaning over to pet him. "Tatum we need a dog," Zack smiled.  
that sparked an idea in tyler's head as he walked over, leaving Jay near the basket. "do you want him? Josh is allergic and I didn't know so I can't keep him. I think it'd be good for you guys." Zack looked up to Tatum with hopeful eyes, the puppy leaning up to lick his cheek.  
"please, please, pleeeeaaaaase." Zack begged.  
after twenty minutes of Zack pleading like a child, and another fifteen minutes of Tyler giving a convincing statement, Tatum finally agreed to getting this puppy. Tyler felt the world being lifted off his shoulders as he walked back over to the court. Zack and Tatum took the time to start teaching the puppy how to sit and lay down.

\-- 

walking into the apartment he saw Josh on the couch with a blanket tucked tightly around him. Tyler rushed over and knelt in front of him. "Zack took the puppy. do you need anything." Josh nodded, tapping his throat. Tyler quickly walked to the kitchen, finding Benadryl and a water bottle. he shook one pill out and handed it to Josh with the water. he sat up and swallowed the pill. Tyler saw his friends eyes were red and puffy and his hands were still red. "I'm sorry, jish." Tyler walked to his room, leaving Josh on the couch.

the next morning, with a crook in his neck and a pounding in his lower back, Josh stretched from the couch, rubbing his eyes and walking over to the kitchen where he found a note on the counter:  
getting groceries  
-ty  
Josh grabbed a box of Fruity Pebbles and tipped it into his mouth, crunching down and wiping away the crumbs from his lips. he walked into his room and let the cats out of the crate, sitting at his electronic drums. not even turning them on, he practiced new songs tyler was thinking about, trying to put together the puzzle pieces slowly. a few songs in, Josh noticed the silence. he noticed the stillness in the apartment, and he did not like it. he walked out of his room and checked the time. why did it take so long to get groceries? tyler hates to be out by himself, afraid people are staring and judging, so why didn't he wait for Josh? 

Tyler didn't answer his phone so Josh called tyler's mom, his own mom, and Mark asking where tyler was and there was no answer. he paced in the living room, his phone screen pressed against his lips. he held it out and dialed tyler's mom's number again. "honey," she spoke warmly. "he'll come home, I'm sure of it."  
"a-alright, I'm sorry." josh stuttered and hung up, walking to the couch and turning on the tv, hoping it would distract him, although he knew it wouldn't. the black and white kitten, Jasmine, curled next to him, kneading at his jeans on his thigh. his hands began to tremble as he thought about tyler. what if he never comes home? he pushed the thought all the way out of his head just for it to reenter and make itself at home inside of josh's racing mind. he didn't like not knowing where tyler was. he liked tyler. he really liked tyler. that thought entered his head and rented the apartment next door to the thought of his best friend never coming home. josh liked tyler. loved? perhaps. his hands trembled more and his stomach did back flips. he wanted tyler home.  
his head fell into his hands. his heart was racing.  
he wanted him home.  
his thought were too strong and tyler was the only one who understood the fear in the silence.  
how much it ripped josh apart.  
countless of times tyler stood begging on the other side of the bathroom door for josh to _stop_ for josh to _get out_ so tyler could help him.  
the silence was too loud.  
too many thoughts on josh's mind.  
he tried to call tyler for the fourth time.  
voicemail.  
"t-tyler? where are you? can you please come home?" josh almost whispered into the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> part 3???


End file.
